


Gorgeous View

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton-centric, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: “Isn’t this a gorgeous view?” Tony asked as he opened the bedroom door and peered inside.
Clint dragged himself to the bedroom and peeked inside.
The large bed that should have been unoccupied and perfectly made was a mess and filled with two half-dressed super soldiers, who had fallen asleep in the middle of the bed.
“Stunning, isn’t it?”





	

“Isn’t this a gorgeous view?” Tony asked as he opened the bedroom door and peered inside.

Clint was too tired to mumble a response. He massaged his aching shoulder and rolled his neck. He was bruised and tender all over from a stakeout mission that had gone awry. He was tired and could have fallen asleep right then and there, which was why he had phoned Tony on his return trip to SHIELD; he wasn’t in any condition to drive and he didn’t want to take a cab.    

He’d been pleasantly surprised by the excitement in Tony’s voice when he had called, but then Clint had quickly recalled that he wasn’t the only one on a SHIELD mission this week. Bucky and Steve had also taken off across the globe, and Tony had been left at home without any of his boyfriends to keep him company.

Tony smiled over his shoulder at Clint. He waved Clint toward the doorway.

Clint dragged himself to the bedroom and peeked inside.

The large bed that should have been unoccupied and perfectly made was a mess and filled with two half-dressed super soldiers, who had fallen asleep in the middle of the bed.

“Stunning, isn’t it?” Tony teased. He was lit up with delight.

Happiness warmed Clint, but exhaustion made his response lack enthusiasm. “Yeah.”

Clint stumbled to the bed, unstrapping pieces of his personal gear and dropping them onto floor. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and hoisted it over his head, flinging the shirt off to some dark corner of the room.

Clint flopped onto the bed, right between Bucky and Steve. His chin knocked into Bucky’s chest and his arm slapped itself across Bucky’s waist.

Bucky groaned in his sleep.

Clint groaned at Bucky in response and cuddled his cyborg boyfriend.

To the other side of Clint, Steve snuggled closer, throwing his leg over Clint and Bucky. He wrapped an arm around Clint’s shoulder and tugged Clint’s upper body closer to him.  Steve’s hot breath ghosted along Clint’s neck and also invaded Clint’s nostrils–-Steve needed to brush his teeth.

Clint was too tired to complain though and just sank against his boyfriends.

The mattress dipped at the foot of the bed.

“You’re taking photos, right, Friday?” Tony asked his AI.

“Yes, sir.”

"Good.”

The mattress shifted again as Tony sidled up behind Steve. “I’m going to make a poster of this moment.”

Clint knew he should protest, but at that moment the call of sleep was just too strong and too tempting.


End file.
